Kaidoh's Valentine
by rebirthreborn
Summary: A glimpse of Kaidoh's Valentine. OC mentioned but not paired. One shot.


Summary: Kaidoh reflects his Valentine's Day. One shot.

A/N: This is my 2nd PoT fiction here. I never did a Valentines fiction before so I thought I could give it a try. I hope you will enjoy reading this. I listened to 'Valentine Kiss' by PoT characters while writing this so I'd recommend you to listen to it too while reading. Do leave me your comments or thoughts by clicking 'Review' at the bottom of the page. =)

* * *

Today is Valentine's Day. But for Kaidoh, it is like any ordinary day in his life by far. But what happened at the last Valentine's was something he will remember, though vague.

He did his morning exercises routinely despite feeling a little chilly outside before heading to Seishun Gakuen back then. Kaidoh wore an extra jacket to keep him warm from the cold. On his way on foot, he saw a lot of students, happy faces being shown, were holding small packages, presumably chocolates or small gifts. The weather last year was windy, as he recalled, but he can slowly felt the warmness of the corridor as he entered into his class.

Kaidoh took off his jacket and placed it at the locker behind the classroom. A lot of students, boys and girls, were excited, from his observation of their faces. He went over to his seat and was about to sit down until he saw a female student approached him.

"Ano… K-K-Kaidoh-s-san..." The female student was partly shaking because she wanted to give Kaidoh a small gift but was feeling very shy. She was encouraged by her friends to give the gift to her crush but yet, she was so shy to even look up at him. Kaidoh, on the other hand, was slightly annoyed because he doesn't know how to act 'normally' when a girl talks to her, except with his mother. All he wanted at that point was for this female student to quickly tell him something, if there was even anything, and leave the classroom.

RIIIIING…..

Kaidoh was saved by the bell. The female student quickly ran away from him, leaving him being able to breathe normally. Despite only happened few minutes ago, Kaidoh felt like he was suffocating from the lack of air for so long. Not long after the bell rang, their English female teacher entered the class and everyone returned to their seats.

"Good morning everyone!"

Everyone in the classroom greeted back the teacher in English. She then continued to talk in Japanese. "As we all know, today is Valentine's Day. I believe some of you here have a crush on other person…" When the teacher said this, some of the students giggle and some take a peek at other students. "So, for today's homework, I would like you to write a short story on your valentine's day."

By this, Kaidoh almost landed himself in a paralyzed state. _A short story on your valentine's day, _Kaidoh replays this sentence in his head. He wanted to shout "NANI?" out loud but his guts told him not to. _I'm supposed to write a story on my crush on…. Cats! Then… my secrets!_ Kaidoh was in a half-panic state. Thankfully, the teacher continued from what she had said.

"But of course, your short story does not have to be all lovey-dovey. Just write on how you spend today, for example, maybe with your family or friends, or your crush." Kaidoh was in a relief state to hear this. This was the 2nd shock he received in a day. "The best short story will get a chocolate from me to give to your crush or anyone you treasure most on White Day. It's not an ordinary chocolate because I will be personally asking the manufacturer to produce the chocolate with your desired design. But do not worry, this homework will not read out loud in front of the class and I will keep it to just myself for whatever you students will write so do not worry about privacy."

Kaidoh swore to himself that that was the most difficult homework he received in his entire life. He rather goes run 1000 laps than doing this homework. He never received anything for the past few Valentine's and there was nothing special to write either. Since it was just a simple homework, maybe he will just write what he had simply done today.

Even though it was a special day to many students, Tezuka never stop the training with the tennis team. Some of the tennis players were already grunting and ended up running 50 laps. The weather condition was just nice to have tennis training but Tezuka knew that they cannot be out in the cold for too long because some of them cannot stand the cold. Also, it was Valentine's Day so he was being considerate, something he rarely did. The training only lasted for 1 hour instead of the normal 2 to 3 hours.

"Arigatou gozaimashita!" All the players bowed and thanked Tezuka and Ryuzaki sensei, leaving the court as soon as possible. Kaidoh however continued on his own personal training, designed by Inui for his 'Training Menu'. He ran for another 100 laps before heading to the changing room for a warm shower. As he was walking to the club house, he thought he saw the female student from earlier but was distracted by Fuji, who was approaching to him. Fuji had his eyes closed.

"Fuji-sempai."

"Ah. Kaidoh. Doing your training as usual?"

Kaidoh nods. "What about Fuji-sempai?"

"Sa.." Fuji opened his eyes, revealing his bluish eyes and left with a sadistic smile, leaving Kaidoh in a confused situation. Right after that, he saw Tezuka buchou leaving the club house hurriedly. He sometimes wondered about his sempais' attitude but he knew this is none of his business.

Upon reaching the club house, Kaidoh went over to his locker. He looked up to the area on top of the locker which was usually empty but was surprised to see a small box. The box was wrapped in pink, accompanied with a pink letter. Immediately Kaidoh blushed when he held it.

"_A.. a pink box and letter? Wait... Is this my… my first Valentine's Day gift?"_ Kaidoh was in a shock when those thoughts floated in his head. He immediately opened the letter which read: "Kaidoh-san, I hope you will like my gift." The words were written in pink as well, suggesting to Kaidoh that it is given by a female student. The moment he finished reading the letter, he blushed even more.

Kaidoh shook the box and sounds of rolling items were heard. It probably was chocolates, he thought. Opening his bag, he placed the box and the letter into his bag before leaving the clubhouse. On the way walking back home, he wondered about the sender of the gift. Perhaps it was from the female student that came into his class earlier.

"Tadaima" said Kaidoh as he entered his house, taking off his shoes.

"Okaeri, Kaoru." His mother answered and couldn't help but to notice something different about his son. "How was your day, Kaoru?"

Kaidoh was staring at the floor for a few moments before looking up to his mother, replying "Ah… Today was all right."

"Really?" His mother smiled at him. "My son is all grown up now, isn't he?"

Kaidoh at this point looked away from his mother and tried not to blush. He knew that his mother is quick to notice a change in him and maybe she knew that he did receive something today.

"Okaasan, I'll go and shower first. *Shitsureishimasu." With this excuse, he quickly went upstairs to his room and locked himself temporarily. He placed his sports bag on the floor and went over to his bed to sit on the mattress, his school bag with him. He took out the gift box and letter and placed the letter on the bed. The gift box was wrapped in pink with hearts all over the wrapper. Slowly, Kaidoh opened up the wrapper without tearing it. He admitted to himself that he was very happy while opening it.

The first thing he saw was many small rounded chocolate balls arranged neatly in the box. Upon observing the chocolate balls, he flashed a smile visible only to himself. The chocolate balls were shaped of many different cats' heads, too precious to be eaten. Now he had better ideas to finish up his English homework. Doesn't matter if he didn't his essay was not chosen as the best, at least he will remember his first ever Valentine's Day gift.

* * *

*Shitsureishimasu – Used to excuse yourself in a proper manner

A/N: I would LOVE to read what you readers think!


End file.
